


A Second Chance

by Lyndsey08



Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Relationship Discussions, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndsey08/pseuds/Lyndsey08
Summary: In the aftermath of a car accident, Janus comes to see Roman in the hospital.  He offers to bring him home and nurse him back to health.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: A/B/O - Janus/Roman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Second Chance

Janus walked to the front desk in the emergency department, “I’m here for Roman Prince...uh, Sanders?” he said.

“We have on our records that you’re Mr. Sanders’ mate? Is that correct?” the nurse asked him, glancing down at her clipboard.

"Yes," he answered quickly, without thinking.

"Follow me," the nurse said, standing from behind the desk and leading him back to the rows of beds in the ER. He was led back through the triage unit to a curtain that was closed.

“He’s in pretty rough shape right now, try not to be alarmed,” the nurse warned as she pulled back the curtain.

Roman was lying against the hospital bed, bruised and battered on every visible part of his body. A large bandage was wrapped around his head, his right leg was in a temporary cast. Black and blue scrapes and bruises littered his arms, neck and face against the stark white of the hospital bedding. The beta was grimacing in his sleep and turned his head to one side.

“Thank you,” Janus told the nurse and she nodded, closing the curtain behind herself.

The alpha moved over to a chair and sat down quietly next to the beta lying in the bed. He didn’t realize he was crying until something wet dripped onto his hand.

Janus reached out a hand to take Roman’s smaller one and held it gently. He hated to wake the sleeping beta up but he also desperately wanted to hear his voice.

“Ro,” he murmured, kissing the beta’s forehead gently and squeezing his hand. He spoke several more times before the beta’s eyes slid open. His vision was blurry and he was quick to close them again. And then he caught the scent of Janus nearby and he opened them quickly.

“Jan?” the beta rasped, blinking at his ex-mate.

“The hospital called me and said you’d been in an accident,” Janus explained quietly, “I’m still listed as your mate on your driver's license…” the alpha trailed off.

“I’m...so sorry they bothered you,” Roman said, looking away from the bright green eyes that haunted his dreams.

“I’m not sorry, I’m relieved to know what happened and that you’re okay and still in one piece,” Janus reassured the beta, squeezing his hand gently.

When Roman said nothing in response, Janus asked, “Is there anyone I can call for you?”

The beta shook his head but winced at the movement, “Nope, it's just me,” he replied quietly, looking down.

“Okay,” Janus said softly, “They’re probably not going to let you leave unless you have someone to take you home and help care for you for a bit,” he pointed out, eyes trailing down over the beta’s injuries.

“It’ll be fine,” Roman said quietly, mostly to himself.

A painful silence hung in the air between them as both men struggled to think of some neutral topic of conversation.

Thankfully, a doctor knocked on the door and stepped into the room soon after. He wrote something down on his clipboard as he flipped through several pages.

“Mr. Sanders, you’ll be taking your mate home?” the doctor asked, glancing up at Janus.

“Yes, I’ll take a few days off work to make sure he’s okay, so he won’t be alone,” Janus said easily, accepting the papers and scrolling his signature in several places.

“Let me go run these through the system and I’ll be right back with some prescriptions you’ll need to fill at the pharmacy tonight,” he said before turning to leave.

The alpha turned to explain,  “Ro,” Janus started to say but the beta cut him off.

“No, Jan. I got myself into this mess, I’ll get myself out of it, too. I don’t need to drag you into my shit any more than I already have...” Roman sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Are you seeing...anybody?” Janus asked hesitantly.

“No, I told you I’m not. I haven’t been seeing anyone since...you and I broke up,” the beta said, slightly irritable.

“I’m sorry, I was just clarifying...I don’t want to overstep my boundaries with anyone,” the alpha soothed, resting a hand on the beta’s.

“Let me take you home with me, we’ll get you feeling better and out of this cast and get you back on your feet soon enough,” Janus offered.

“I appreciate the offer but there’s no way I’m dragging you into my problems again,” Roman said, crossing his arms and looking away from the sincere green eyes.

“Do you still care about me, Ro?” Janus asked suddenly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

Roman looked startled, “I…of course I do but-” he stammered, desperately thinking of an eloquent response.

“Because I still really care about you,” Janus supplied gently, “And I know we’ll have some things to work through but...I’ve missed you so much...and I know it’ll take some time but maybe we could try this again?”

“How do you not hate me?” Roman asked, looking at the other man in disbelief, “I ruined our relationship, I betrayed your trust, I-” but the beta’s words were cut off as Janus kissed his forehead.

“I won’t pressure you into anything if you don’t feel the same way, but I’d still like to take you home and help you out until you’re feeling better regardless.”

“Jan…” Roman choked out, “I’m so sorry!” he placed one battered hand on the alpha’s arm and was promptly scooped into a gentle embrace. Janus’ strong arms carefully wrapped around the fragile beta.

The alpha murmured soothing words into the beta’s ear as he held him close. Roman tried and failed to hold in his sobs and was soon weeping heavily against Janus’ chest.

A knock made them both turn and look at the doctor who had returned with the prescriptions.

“Roman, are you in pain?” the doctor asked, looking concerned.

“Just...a little overwhelmed, I’m fine,” Roman tried to reassure him, scrubbing the tears off his face. Janus moved to the chair before stroking the beta’s arm as they turned to look at the doctor.

***

Janus pulled into the apartment complex late that evening and quickly got out of the car. He walked around to Roman’s side and shushed him gently when the beta protested about needing to be carried. Janus carefully slipped one strong arm under the beta’s knees and wrapped the other around his back before lifting him easily. He mentally noted that the beta was incredibly light.

“Shit, can you get the keys out of my pocket?” Janus asked Roman, nodding to the appropriate side of his jacket. The beta carefully leaned over and slipped his hand into the pocket and grabbed the keys before Janus maneuvered him close enough to slide the correct one into the door.

The alpha flicked on a light with his elbow and carried Roman to the sofa, leaning down to place him gently against the cushions.

“Thanks,” Roman said, blushing a pretty shade of pink and trying to sit back.

“I’ll go grab your bag, be back in a second,” Janus said, turning to walk back out to the car. Roman looked around the room, taking in the blessed familiarity. His eyes landed on a photo of the two of them on the corner shelf. It had been taken one night after one of Roman’s musicals. The cast, crew and significant others had all gone to a house to celebrate the show coming to a close. They’d drank only a little bit, just enough to be tipsy and celebrate, and the photo showed Roman laughing with his arms around Janus. The alpha was kissing the beta on the cheek and holding him close. They both looked incredibly happy and in love.

Roman was jarred from his thoughts when Janus walked back into the apartment. He quickly looked away and tried to smile at the other man. How in the world was he actually being given a second chance? He didn’t deserve this man, not after everything he’d put him through. Roman shook himself when he realized Janus had asked him something.

“Sorry, what was that? I was thinking…” the beta clarified, relieved when Janus smirked at him.

“I asked what you wanted for dinner,” he repeated, smiling as he gestured towards the kitchen, “I don’t have much here, I’ve been putting off going to the store. I’ve been ordering out most nights this week.”

“Oh,” Roman said. His stomach immediately twisted at the thought of food, calories, carbs and sugars. 

“I...don’t really know if I can eat, I feel a bit off,” the beta supplied quietly, biting his lip.

“That could be from all the pain killers you’ve had today,” Janus mused, coming to sit on the sofa, as well. “I could get you something light? Or some soup, maybe? And if you don’t feel like eating right now, you might later in the night so it would be good to have something here,” he suggested gently, seeing Roman’s flustered look.

“Something light might work,” the beta trailed off before suddenly sitting up straighter, “Oh my God, was my wallet with my stuff they brought to the hospital?!”

Janus blinked, surprised by the question, “Umm, I think so, they looked on your driver's license to see who to contact. Here…” he stood and grabbed the bag he’d placed on a nearby chair after coming into the apartment. He handed it to Roman who quietly thanked him before attempting to open the loose tie around the top. His fingers shook and wouldn’t cooperate with the simple task and Janus silently reached over to help.

Seeing his wallet, keys and phone, Roman was able to relax a little bit. He handed his debit card to the alpha clumsily and said, “You can pick where to get the food, I’ll find something.”

Janus blinked at him before shaking himself slightly out of his thoughts. He carefully plucked the bag out of the beta’s hands and slipped the card back inside his wallet.

“I appreciate the gesture, Ro, but there’s no way I’m letting you pay for anything,” Janus explained, rubbing the beta’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. “Now that I...God, you’re probably the only person I’d ever say this out loud to: I have more money than I know what to do with now from my job and I would love to take care of you...if you’ll let me,” the alpha finished.

“But you’re already letting me stay here and-” Roman’s protests were cut off gently as Janus held up one hand.

“We can talk about how we’ll handle financial things when you’re feeling a little better, okay? I promise,” Janus reassured him, “Just let me take care of you right now...it feels incredible to be able to finally do that for my, uh...you,” he stuttered at the end of his sentence.

_ Had he been about to say “my mate”? _

Roman sighed heavily, “Okay...but I want to help out...I’m already burdening you by being here right now unexpectedly.”

Janus reached out to cup the less bruised side of Roman’s face gently, “It’s honestly the best unexpected thing that’s happened in recent memory, you’re fine, Ro.”

The beta didn’t realize he was crying until soft fingertips brushed the tears away. He bit his lip and turned away from the incredible man trying to take care of him.

“It’s been a hell of a day,” Janus said, “Let’s get something in your stomach, even if it’s just a little bit for right now, so you can take more pain medication later when it’s time and not feel loopy,” he ran his eyes over the beta for a moment, “I can help you get a shower and into bed, too. Whatever you want.”

“Sorry,” Roman apologized instinctively, his blue eyes tearing up at the familiar kind tone, “I’m really emotional tonight…” he trailed off, feeling ridiculous as he rubbed at his eyes.

“I think being in a serious car wreck gives you the excuse to be emotional today, Ro, you’re fine.”

The beta simply nodded and looked down at his hands in his lap.

“I’ll order food, you try to relax,” Janus said, handing the beta the TV remote. The alpha walked into the kitchen to place the food order and Roman looked down at the remote, suddenly feeling exhausted. After convincing himself Janus wouldn’t mind if he rested until the food was here, Roman carefully laid down on his side of the long, L shaped sofa. It felt like the second his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

“Ro, can you wake up and try to eat a little bit?” a soft voice asked, a hand brushing his hair out of his eyes. The beta blinked groggily and looked around at the dim room. He tried to sit up and was hit with a wave of pain from his side. Before he could stop the reaction, he winced and moaned quietly, reaching down to clutch at his ribs in hopes of stopping the ache.

“Sorry!” the beta apologized to the person kneeling down next to him.  _ Where the hell was he again? _

“Sweetheart, take this, it’s past time to take more medication, it’s no wonder you’re hurting…” the voice said, a hand coming up to brush away his hair from his face.

_ Janus? He must have been dreaming. _

“W-what…?” Roman asked, feeling more confused than ever and unable to completely wake up. Why did everything hurt so badly?

He must have made a distressed noise because the man, Janus?, hushed him gently and tried to help him sit up. The person wedged himself up behind the beta and carefully pulled him back against his chest, murmuring words he couldn’t quite make out in a soothing tone while strong hands wrapped around him in a comforting way.

“Baby, you’re okay, I know you’re hurting, just try to swallow these, okay? Here’s some water,” the man urged quietly.

“Hurts…” Roman gasped, clutching at his ribs, now realizing his head was also pounding in time with his heartbeat.

“Baby, do you want your pain medication?” the voice asked.

Roman nodded, eyes screwed shut as he fought a wave of nausea.

“Here, can you hold them or do you want help?”

“Help, please,” the beta whimpered.

“Here, open your mouth, sweetheart,” the voice instructed gently. The beta did as he was asked and felt two large pills being placed on his tongue. A water bottle was held to his lips and he drank several gulps, swallowing the pills successfully before shuddering.

He fell back against the broad chest, tears falling more quickly now and he whimpered in pain.  _ The man smelled like Janus...maybe this wasn’t all a dream? _

Too overwhelmed to try and process everything, Roman turned slightly and nuzzled his cheek against the firm chest behind him. One strong arm wrapped around him gently and the other hand moved up to stroke his hair rhythmically.  _ Janus used to do that to his hair, it always felt so nice… _

Ten minutes later, the strong arms were lifting him up as if he weighed nothing and he didn’t have the strength to open his eyes. Soon, he was placed in a soft bed and tucked under a warm blanket. He tried to thank the person who had carried him there but the words wouldn’t come and his tongue felt heavy.

***

Roman woke up to the first streams of light peeking through the curtains and he squinted as he looked around.  _ His bedroom didn’t have windows… _

And he immediately noticed he was not alone in the bed. The scent of his ex-boyfriend hit him and he instantly felt comforted. Janus was sleeping in his clothes on top of the blankets near Roman, but not touching him.

Bits and pieces of the previous day flashed through the beta’s mind and he shivered as he remembered the sickening sound of the car crashing. He vaguely remembered talking to Janus and coming to his apartment.

After a few moments, he was determined to make it into the bathroom on his own and pulled himself out of the soft bed. He hobbled across the room, wincing as pain shot through his ribs, down one arm and up his lower leg.

By the time he made it back to the bed, he was panting with the effort to keep himself upright. He tried to carefully climb back onto the mattress but the movement jostled the alpha awake. Janus blinked several times before taking in the flushed beta.

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” he asked quickly, reaching out one hand.

“Just...tired. Walked to the bathroom.” Roman breathed heavily, flopping back onto the pillow with a relieved sigh.

“I feel like I got hit by a bus,” the beta commented quietly, eyes still closed.

“Well...it was actually a truck, but close enough,” Janus agreed quietly, propping himself up on an elbow.

Roman winced at the thought. Suddenly he had a thought, “Oh shit, are you gonna be late for work?” the beta asked quickly, looking over at the other man.

“Nope,” Janus replied, “I called in last night to explain I needed at least today off and possibly Monday, as well to take care of my mate.”

_ My mate. _

Roman’s heart clenched at the words, “Jan…” he murmured, reaching out a hand. It was clasped and Janus scooted closer to him, brushing his blonde hair out of his face.

“But...we’re...not mates anymore…” Roman whispered, feeling miserable.

“I know,” Janus replied softly, hand still threading through the blonde locks, “But I’m hoping we will be again someday. If you’ll have me, that is.”

Roman couldn’t stop the slightly hysterical laugh that bubbled up inside his chest.  _ He wanted that more than anything in the world. He’d dreamed about reconciliation so many nights as he’d fallen asleep alone. _

“Well that’s a no-brainer on my end,” the beta said quietly. They lay in silence for several long minutes. Finally, Roman plucked up enough courage to say the words he’d longed to for so many months.

“I promise I will never fuck up again,” he said softly, “I won’t be dramatic, I won’t drink, I won’t get my feelings hurt when you have to work, I swear. I’ll do whatever it takes to make you happy. I’ll do my very best to never hurt you again, Jan.”

“Thank you,” the alpha replied quietly, “It’s going to take some time to get used to everything...and to rebuild our trust with one another. But a life with you will be worth the time it takes to get there,” he added. His smile was heartbreaking and Roman wanted nothing more than to wrap the alpha in his arms and never let go.

“Can I hug you… please?” Romans whispered hesitantly. Janus grinned and leaned forward, mindful of the healing body he was embracing. His nose was brushing against Roman’s scent gland and the beta held his breath for a moment.

Noticing the reaction, Janus kissed the spot gently and whispered, “Soon, my love,” before nuzzling back into his neck and shoulder again.

***

The two men were sitting comfortably on the couch as they watched a movie. They’d finished one earlier in the evening and Netflix had suggested the current film. It was a suspenseful ghost movie and Roman kept jumping, much to Janus’ enjoyment.

The person on the screen was walking down a long, dark hallway and called out to the unseen presence. Roman braced himself for a jump scare but it didn’t stop his reaction when it occurred a few minutes later. The beta dropped the pillow he’d had cradled in his lap and Janus snickered.

“Oh shut up,” Roman said, leaning over to scoop the pillow up off the floor before sitting back.

“Why did you agree to watch this if it scares you so badly?” Janus asked, a smile in his voice.

“I like scary movies,” the beta replied with a huff, “they just make me jump.”

Janus hummed and turned back to the screen.

Halfway through the film, Roman started to get up from the sofa but the alpha stopped him, “What do you need?” he asked, one hand gently held out to stop him.

“Uhh, I was just going to go grab a blanket from the closet,” the beta answered, “I’m fine, I can walk,” he added. Janus hopped up and walked over to the closet on the opposite side of the living room. He opened the door and dug around before pulling out a large, fluffy knitted blanket. It had always been Roman’s favorite and he felt his heart do a little flip at the thought.

The alpha walked back over and draped the warm material over the beta’s lap, who murmured a quiet thank you before settling back down. 

“I know you can walk now, Ro, but if I can help you I’d still like to, your strength isn’t completely built back up yet,” Janus explained.

“I'm thankful to have someone who wants to help me,” Roman replied, grinning and adjusting the blanket around himself.

Ten minutes later, Roman was buried underneath the knitted blanket and Janus glanced over, “Are you still cold?”

The beta laughed, “I’m always cold,” he answered, shrugging.

Janus looked thoughtful for a moment before scooting a bit closer to the beta, “I’m a pretty warm pillow if you need one,” he offered nonchalantly.

Roman’s heart jumped up into his throat, “Hmm, might have to take you up on that,” he mused, fiddling with his hands in the material.

Janus lifted up an arm as an invitation and after a moment of hesitation, Roman slid over and snuggled against the alpha’s side. Janus’ strong arm came to rest around the smaller man.

_ Act natural, calm down!  _ Roman thought to himself as he turned his eyes back to the screen. He tried to focus on the film but was too distracted by Janus’ warm, sweet scent drifting in the air around them. He was instantly comforted by the familiar scent and it caused his thoughts to drift to other times he’d been enveloped by the other man’s scent.

Roman carefully adjusted his body to lean more comfortably against the alpha and Janus instantly pulled him closer. Long fingers moved up to card through Roman’s blonde hair and he sighed happily, taking that as a positive sign as he leaned his head against the older man’s chest.

Another jump scare came on the screen and when the beta was startled, Janus huffed a quiet laugh, “I’ve missed this,” he said.

“Missed me jumping during scary movies?” Roman teased, leaning back to look up at the taller man.

“No...just sitting here with you in the evenings, being close to you,” the alpha said quietly as he carded his fingertips through the soft blonde locks again.

Roman cast his eyes down at the statement, suddenly embarrassed as he thought about the reason Janus would even have to miss this. If he hadn’t majorly fucked up and ripped them apart, the alpha wouldn’t have had to spend his evenings alone.

“Ro...Ro,” Janus said, snapping Roman out of his swirling thoughts.

“Sorry, I kinda spaced out for a minute,” the beta explained sheepishly.

“You’re fine,” Janus reassured him, “How are you doing with all of this?” he asked curiously.

“It’s great, I just keep getting nervous,” the beta answered, shifting under the knitted warmth of the blanket.

“Nervous…?” Janus echoed, feeling confused.

Roman nodded, “This is amazing, getting to be around you so much again,” he explained, “but I keep getting caught up in my head. I think about how you should turn and run away as fast as possible from me,” the younger man whispered.

Janus’ green eyes softened at the confession and he shifted his hand to stroke Roman’s back, “Do you care about me?” he asked softly.

Roman quickly answered, “Yes, so much...why?”

“I really care about you, too, Ro,” Janus admitted quietly, “and if we keep being honest and communicate with each other I think we’ll be fine.”

“Am I going to be enough for you?” Janus asked softly, “I promise to really listen to you and make sure all of your needs are being met.”

“I think…” Roman began to speak but tears clogged his throat. He swallowed hard against the uncomfortable pressure before continuing, “I think I just wanted to know that you loved me and valued our time together,” he explained. “It obviously got out of hand but I just wanted validation that I was still special to you like I was when we first started dating.”

Janus nodded, his green eyes tracing over Roman’s form before coming back up to look him in the eye, “I didn’t always do the best job of that,” he confessed, his brow furrowing slightly.

“But I completely overreacted, Jan,” the beta insisted, “I knew you loved me, but somehow I convinced myself that you were losing interest because we’d been together for a few years.”

“I felt comfortable with you,” Janus replied, stroking the beta's back once more, “and I took you for granted some of the time.”

“Maybe some of the time,” Roman agreed, “but most of the time you were perfectly wonderful to me...and I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“I’m sorry, too,” Janus whispered, smiling sadly before closing his eyes for a moment to collect himself.

The alpha took several deep breaths before opening his eyes again, “I’m so happy we’re getting a second chance,” he said sincerely.

Roman nodded, looking up at Janus and wishing desperately he could wrap him up in a hug and kiss him.

“Do you want to really give this another shot?” the alpha asked quietly.

“Yes, so much, Jan,” Roman insisted, “I swear I won’t fuck it up this time,” he added sincerely.

“I believe you,” Janus answered, looking relieved, “I promise to do my best to make you feel safe, happy and loved.”

“You’re doing a wonderful job of it so far,” Roman pointed out.

Janus grinned, “I’m relieved to hear that,” he murmured, eyes drifting down to the beta’s mouth.

“May...I kiss you?” Roman whispered, his heart threatening to hammer out of his chest as he spoke.

“If you feel comfortable,” Janus answered gently, shifting a tiny bit closer.

Taking a deep breath, Roman scooted forward and closed the gap between their bodies. He leaned up and trailed his fingers along the older man’s jaw before pulling him into a gentle kiss.

A spark flitted across their skin as their lips met and after a moment, Janus reciprocated, snaking his arm around the beta’s slim waist.

Roman sighed as he savored every sensation: Janus’ hands holding him close, the smooth slide of their lips together as they kissed over and over again, the fluttering inside his stomach at the closeness of the other man.

Janus reached up to cup the younger man’s face and stroked his thumb across his cheek. He kissed the beta softly once more before pulling away to gaze down into his blue eyes.

They sat in a comfortable silence, still wrapped up in one another. Finally, Janus whispered, “Was that okay?”

Roman nodded, “I’ve missed that so much,” he replied, trailing is hand down Janus’ chest reverently.

“You’re trembling…” the alpha murmured, reaching up to wrap his hand around the beta’s as it rested against his shirt.

“Sorry,” Roman whispered, “I’m just nervous and excited.”

The alpha smiled softly and brushed a lock of hair out of Roman’s eyes, “I don’t want to rush things with you this time,” he said quietly, “I don’t think we should fall into bed just yet, I really hope that doesn’t hurt your feelings.” 

His gaze raked over the beta in his arms and he added softly, “It’s definitely not that I don’t want to, I’m so incredibly attracted to you, but it’s not just because you’re beautiful. You’re empathetic, smart, funny, outgoing and so many other things. I want to celebrate every part of you and make you know just how deeply loved you are.”

“It’s okay, I get it,” Roman said, instantly feeling a small ache inside his chest at the words.

“I want to court you properly, Ro. I want to take you out, cherish our time together and build a strong foundation before we become mates.” He hesitated, biting his lower lip, “I don’t know that I could live through losing you again, my love. I don’t want to mess anything up. How do you feel about that?”

Roman blinked as he thought, letting the words truly sink in. “It does make sense,” he started, sighing softly, “I’m going to have to earn your trust again and I completely understand that it’s going to take some time.”

“Don’t worry, we’ve got this,” Janus murmured, leaning their foreheads together.


End file.
